The World is a Freak Show
by The Jackal Lanturn
Summary: Edward leaves his mansion again, only to be taken into a freak show owned by a horrible alchoholic. Pg13 for my filth wrighting. Idea for freak show owner and his show from the movie "Nico the Unicorn" my first written fanfic please dont hurt me...


Edward stood at the window of his mansion, looking down at the suburbs below, wondering if he would possibly see Kim at all. It was 2004, many years after old Kim told her granddaughter the story. He was still Edward, still young, for it for some reason took much much longer for him to age than normal human beings.  
  
He then got this wild thought in his mind, 'what if... I leave here again?' he thought for a second, staring down at the street below.  
  
He then started to walk slowly down the spiraling dark staircase, and walked out the door, it was becoming night, he looked around at the shapes he had carved from the hedges, his scissor hands had gotten a bit dull and couldn't cut human skin if he didn't put enough pressure into it. But he could still cut hedges and carve ice sculptures; only it was harder now and took a little more time. He trimmed the hedges and walked over to the gate of the garden, he easily pushed it open with a creeek noise from it.  
  
He walked out onto the road down the hill, and thought about what he was about to do. He looked back at his mansion, then down the hill; 'am I sure I want to do this?'  
  
He thought, he then took a few steps foreword, down the hill. He then started slowly walked down the hill, hesitating at every step. When he reached the bottom; he looked around, amazed at what had changed in this place after so many years.  
  
The houses looked less colorful, and all the hedges he had carved were either gone or over grown. Then he thought of Kim, and a tear almost came from his eyes. He turned his head away for a moment, and then looked back at the suburbs. Looking at the road and how long it was, he then looked around himself, and started to walk down the road. The road he had run from police on so many years before, it was now all re paved and everything.  
  
He saw some people looking out there windows at him, he looked at what once was Esmerelda's house, and he saw it was remodeled. There were small lights in front, and some lawn ornaments. This made him almost giggle. Then he looked at what once was the Boggs house, it was different, much different.  
  
So different in fact, that it was entirely remodeled. There was a hutch on a path to the door, and there were some lights lining the path. Some children's toys were on the lawn, as well as a skateboard and a bike.  
  
He looked at it, this was once his home. He walked up to the front window and looked inside, there was a family eating in the kitchen, a wife, a husband, a young boy, a little girl and a teen-age boy. .  
  
He turned away, saddened this had happen, but change usually happens over so many years. He slowly walked away from the house, looking back at it; his heart felt like it had broken. He started to walk down the road again, slow and sad. It started to rain.  
  
He finally found somewhere to sit, so he did. It was just outside of a house that had no one home. He looked at his hands, and looked up at the sky  
  
He looked in the window above him He went to the door and picked the lock with his hands, he walked in slowly, the house looked like a wreck. But it was somewhere.  
  
He went in and sat in a corner. A long time passed, Edward had sometimes fallen asleep in his corner. He looked around himself, watching the shadows.  
  
Then a truck pulled in the driveway, Edward saw the headlights, but didn't move. Outside, the driver got out of his truck and shut the door with a slam, he went into his house, not noticing it was unlocked, Edward sat their in the corner, still not seen. The light was switched on and the man from the truck yelled, Edward panicked and stood up, he got up agenst the wall then the man yelled again, this time in words "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
  
Edward panicked even more and stumbled a bit, the man grabbed a crowbar, which had been lying off the side. Edward stood their frightened "Edward" he said. The man dropped the crowbar, immediately switching moods.  
  
"Edward..... huh?" said the man, he was obviously drunk. He walked over to Edward and swung his arm around his shoulders, Edward flinched when he did so. "name's bob! Why don't you work for me?" Edward said nothing. He was still frightened of the man who smelled "Silent type eh?" said bob, Edward said nothing... then said "Will you be my friend?" bob looked at him confused "alright then!"  
  
Edward twitched a bit, as he looked at bob, the drunken man. "Okay"  
  
The next day, Edward and the now semi sober bob came walking to a big tent with a sign on the top that said 'Bob's weird creatures' Edward also saw the words 'Traveling freak show' on it as well. Bob took him inside the tent.  
  
They walked in, and Edward saw a table with many abnormal things in jars on it, and some small stalls with several strange animals in them. One was a three eared fennec fox kit, she lye in her stall glaring at bob as he passed, a 2 headed wolf that lay in the corner of his stall, looking very miserable. On there stalls were signs, one read 'the 3 eared fox!' and 'Satan's dog'. next was something Edward hasn't seen for real in his life, a two horned unicorn foal with two tails, it stood in the back of it's stall, doing nothing. The sign read 'worlds only evil unicorn' next was what looked like a one horned dragon, tugging at its muzzle; its wings were tied together so he could not fly. His tail had one half a tailpiece as well. Its sign read 'fire breathing dragon' All the rest of the stalls were either empty or had fake things in them. Like a coyote with fake horns tied to its head and many other fake things.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Edward asked as he looked at the fennec, the two- headed wolf, the unicorn and the dragon. "Don't worry about them," said bob, throwing a burnt out cigarette at the fennec fox kit, who dodged it, sliding in the mud of her stall.  
  
Bob led Edward to a stall, it was just slightly closed off from the rest, but he could still see through a large hole in the tarp that separated him from the rest. He told Edward to go in and sit down on a barrel that was in there, so he did. Bob shut the stall and locked it. Edward looked at him "I thought you were going to be my friend" he said, bob stopped "Friend... right. Hah! That's good one! Make friends with your other freaks!" he said as he finished hammering a sign to the stall, "hahahah! Freaks." He said as he left the tent. Edward knew he had been betrayed now.  
  
He walked to the door of his stall and looked at the sign, it read "Scissor boy". Edward looked around outside his stall, and noticed a dark fact. There were chains on the locks of every stall, even his. And there were also chains coming from the sides of the stalls, (all but his) each one was chained to the necks of the creatures in them.  
  
Edward went back into his stall, saddened again, betrayed again, and misjudged again. He sat down on the dusty dirty barrel and stared at his hands for what seemed like forever.  
  
People came in, people went out. Mocking him, staring at him, and just annoying him. Edward felt like it went on every day. Every hour.  
  
He also once and a while saw kids throwing rocks at the animals, especially the fennec and the two-headed wolf.  
  
Some people didn't mock Edward, but then again didn't come back, talk to him, or even try to reach out at all.  
  
After a week of this, they were about to travel to another state. The loading was hell. The two horned two tailed unicorn kicked and reared as bob pulled him into a trailer wagon, the fennec bit and scratched, the two headed wolf, however, thinking this will be the only thing he could do that mattered, went easily. Edward did too, this treatment did hurt him, but he was used to being mocked.  
  
Once again, people came and went. And once again, they traveled. This went on for almost a month, traveling, loading, and unloading.  
  
Until one day, a girl came to the freak show; she stood in front of it, she was like a werewolf, only more human then a werewolf. She wore cloths, and was as tall as a preteen. Her fur was deep black with gray. Her hair was brown and long, in a ponytail. She wore a tight dark blue t-shirt, and baggy black jeans. With a "Mood ring" on her left hand, along with a semi gothic bracelet on her left wrist. She had a very empty looking blue jean backpack hanging on her back;. She would look human to others. When she looked human, she needed glasses.  
  
She went to the stand, nobody was there. She thought for a second and went in anyway. She walked past the fake stuff, looking at it, she leaned and looked at the stuff in the jars, she then went over to the animals, looking at there so badly kept stalls, how miserable they looked. She got this sad look on her face. She went over to Edward's stall, and looked in.  
  
Edward was in the corner, hiding, she leaned in a bit to see him "Hello?" he looked at her, nobody had said hello to him in so long. "hello there?" she said now in a little more of a whisper "I won't harm you. Are you okay?"  
  
Edward spoke slowly, he was surprised, no one had been concerned enough to ask before. "Hello..." he said, she slightly smiled "Hello, are you okay back there?" she asked him shyly, "...no..." he said, she tilted her head, "what's your name?" Edward stood up "Edward..." "Well Edward, why don't you come closer so I can see you? My name is Tayra, by the way." Edward came closer, into the light, she saw his hands "Interesting hands Edward, I like them, if I may say so" Edward stood their, he never heard such a complement about his hands in a very long time. "What's wrong?" she asked him "I don't want to be here." He said.  
  
Just then bob burst in, he was angry when he saw the girl named 'Tayra', "GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled, she gritted her teeth, and looked at Edward with a reassuring look, Bob then yelled again "GET OUT!! GET OUT NOW!" she left and was out of there as quick as a hawk. Bob mumbled "damn kids" Edward glared at him as he sat down again on a chair that had been placed in his stall. Bob caught sight of this and looked at Edward with a drunk look of anger "what? Didn't make friends here so your making friends with the customers? HAH! Dream on freak!" he said as he dropped a rusted metal bowl of old dog food in the fennec and wolf stalls, both of them didn't eat it.  
  
Later that night, Edward sat on the chair, almost falling asleep, but falling asleep fully was almost impossible. Then he heard a small noise, and looked around him, just then a werewolf looking face looked in his stall, he looked at it, it was odd, yet familiar in some way. Then the rest of it came, it looked just like tayra from before but had a jackal like face, were jackal, only more human "Its me tayra" it said, Edward stood up "Your back?" he said, in a low voice. "Yes I am. To get you out of here." She said as she looked at the lock, it had a chain on it, she glared at it, and it wasn't very strong. She nipped at it hard and it broke, she unlocked it "Come on Edward" Edward hesitated but came slowly closer and out of the stall. Tayra moved to the next stall, opening the dragon stall, she looked into the dragon's eyes, and the chain, muzzle and rope that tied his wings together fell off. He stretched his wings once again, and slowly looked at tayra, fallowing her out of the stall like a trained dog.  
  
She went to the unicorn's stall, and opened it, the chain connected to it's neck fell from it, and the unicorn trotted out of the stall, she went on to the two-headed wolf one, she opened it and went in, the wolf did nothing. He seemed like he lost all hope long before this. She picked him up on his feet and helped him out of the stall. He looked around himself with his two heads and suddenly felt like he died, and was taken to heaven. She opened the fennec fox's stall, and went in, the fennec walked up to her happily. She hadn't lost hope. And knew that tayra was here to free them. She thrust her arm out towards the other stalls and the doors all swung open, the coyote with fake horns ran out of it's and out of the tent. "Go out there Edward, and hide!" she said, he was completely amazed at this power, she looked at the rest of the ones she freed, and nodded at them, Edward went outside and hid near a tree.  
  
She went over to a pile of things in the corner, and found some gasoline in a gas tank, she smiled evilly and grabbed it, dumping it all over the jars with things in them, all of which were fake. She looked at the animals she freed "...she's gonna blow!" she said as she smiled evilly again, this time it was a grin. The animals looked at her confused, then she said "COME ON! Get out of here!" as some fire spout from her mouth and lit the gasoline, she and the animals ran outside, her leaping with the two-headed wolf out of the way as the tent blew up, Edward watched as she leaped away from death. Saving the animals.  
  
As soon as a so not sober bob came running, he didn't see tayra, but set his sights on Edward, he picked up a shotgun and aimed it at him "YOU BLEW UP MY FREAK SHOW! Now I'm going to blow you to hell." He yelled, just then tayra dropped from above and landed on her feet, she snarled at bob, her large fangs glowing, "don't you dare. "she said in a deep voice, her eyes glowed a pumpkin orange and she thrust her arms forth, large orange Ectoplasm looking strands came from them, they grabbed bob's gun and sent it soaring over miles. They then swirled around bob, throwing him at a tree, knocking him out. She then returned to normal and turned around, looking at Edward. Edward looked frightened. "Its okay, I won't hurt you" she looked at the others, they all still seemed a bit shocked. "Don't worry, it's okay..." she looked at the flaming tent "it will die down a lot before someone figures out it's gone." She said to herself. She looked at everyone else, "come on, lets go," she said as she started to walk through a field that was nearby, the fennec was the first to fallow. Then Edward fallowed. He wanted to get away from this place, then the rest fallowed.  
  
3 DAYS LATER  
  
Tayra led Edward to a spot in the woods; she stopped at a tree trunk, and tapped it with her foot 3 times. A spot in it glowed "you just tap 3 times, step on the glowing spot, and say 'edingarden' and you will be taken to your mansion." Edward looked at her "Are you sure it works?" he asked, she nodded "I created it myself." "How do I get back?" she looked at him, "simple, just do the same thing at the trunk of the biggest tree in your garden. Only say 'dragwoodsnow' instead." Edward hesitated. She looked at him "what's wrong?" she asked, "I don't want o go right now," said Edward, she smiled "oh, okay then." She said as she started to walk off, Edward fallowed her.  
  
END 


End file.
